


Three Things

by akamoonyful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamoonyful/pseuds/akamoonyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are three things that Remus John Lupin is always in the mood for...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Things

**Author's Note:**

> Senseless smut. Remus tops. First time writing an actual smut scene. Cheers.

There was a total of three big things that Remus Lupin was always— always— in the mood for. First, there were books. Fantastic novels that never failed to serve when he needed somewhere grand to travel to, somewhere to spend a few short hours between his study time. Second, there was chocolate. Wonderful, wonderful dark chocolate— or any sort, really. Chocolate was always at arm’s reach when he needed a sort of pick-me-up (especially after a moon.) And third, there was Sirius Black’s perfect ass.

Now, it wasn’t very normal for Remus to find himself getting caught staring at Sirius’ ass— this was something he always did and prided himself in being able to do it without being caught. He’d always checked out his roommate, ever since their third year.

It wasn’t as if it was a crime to appreciate a fine specimen of the same sex, correct?

But now, now it was their sixth year— and Remus Lupin had quite a bit of pent up sexual frustration. This wasn’t to say that Remus was a virgin, it meant the contrary. Remus was a strapping young man— tall and lanky in the best of ways, thinner than his three other friends but taller than James and Peter (only two inches shorter than Sirius— they’d checked,) he had amber eyes that he thought of as a curse— girls thought them beautiful, and scars that he hated— yet females mooned (literally) over them. Remus had sex, of course he did. He was attractive, even if he didn’t think so, and was a part of the most wanted (in every sense of the word) group of boys at Hogwarts— the Marauders.

Remus, according to about seven girls and nine boys, was bookish and quiet, dark and mysterious, an avid smoker and a great lover.

These were things that the people described him as, and he never felt as if he was dark and mysterious— a great lover was up for debate.

Confidence was something that Remus Lupin most certainly lacked.

Either way, it came to be their sixth year, and our dear Remus was nearing his wit’s end. he’d seen the way that Sirius returned some of his more appreciative glances with a few of his own, sizing Remus up and giving him a wiggle of the eyebrows, accompanied with a smirk— the smirk. The one exclusively for wooing and doing.

How interesting…

***

What am I thinking… Remus walked into the dormitory after a long day of classes. Maybe he shouldn’t have signed up for so many, it was beginning to get so tiresome— almost as bad as after a bloody full moon. That was saying something, he muttered something to himself and collapsed onto his bed, face-first. With his left hand he rummaged blindly though the drawer of his bedside table, grabbing an emergency bar of chocolate.

With a loud grunt, he rolled over onto his back, ripping the wrappings off and tossing them aside. He’d get to them later. Carefully, he broke a piece off and placed it on his tongue, closing his eyes as the square of chocolate melted deliciously within the heat of his mouth.

Remus heard the door open and looked towards it. It was Sirius— sweating and panting— perhaps he’d actually tried out for the team? James did say he was hosting try-outs today… “You okay, mate?”

“Yeah, Moony.” He huffed and threw himself next to Remus. How unfair. Sirius sprawled out, limbs everywhere— and Remus sighed. Sirius, nonetheless, continued on: “James is fucking brutal when it comes to Quidditch, you know that?” He panted and rolled over, pouting. “Bludger hit me seven times—”

“And you were supposed to be trying out for beater. Bloody brilliant, Padfoot. A plus.” He rolled his eyes and sat up, propping himself up on his elbows and taking in Sirius’ body from sweaty head to boot-clad toes. A man in a uniform. Remus never knew he’d enjoy the sight so much.

“You know, Moony, you’re being a bit too mean.” He grumbled, shifting and moving so that he was leaning over Remus, “One might even say this is a result of a crush. Can’t fool me, Remus— I’m as smart as Evans. I see everything coming.”

Remus laughed loudly, “Really?” An intense urge washed over him, and for once, Remus Lupin— man of control and constraint— broke. He quickly flipped them over, looming over Sirius and straddling him, “I don’t think you saw that coming.” Lips attacked Sirius’ neck, expertly gliding across his skin there affecting the pureblood in ways that he hadn’t thought possible, whimpers spilled from Sirius’ lips and Sirius’ fingers flew to the werewolf’s shirt and automatically began undoing it, but Remus pushed the pale hands and thin fingers away, growling against his neck, “Someone’s a bit eager,”

Now, if one knew Sirius Black as well as Remus did, one would certainly realise how different the pureblood was acting with Remus. Remus, through careful observations, noticed Sirius’ movements whenever he was snogging some bird before him— the assertiveness, the commanding hands that merely allowed: they never gave, only got (what a selfish creature Sirius Black was.) Considering the way that he was behaving now, whimpering for Remus— confused the werewolf.

He straightened up, glaring down at Sirius, “What is with you?”

Sirius followed suit, grabbing at Remus’ collar and yanking him back down, “Nothing, just shut the fuck up and snog me,” and Remus, of course, willingly obliged.

Movements were rushed to the extreme and a series of completely blurs. One moment, Sirius was tightly clad in Quidditch gear and Remus in his smooth school uniform— and the next, the both of them were in nothing but their boxers, Sirius panting and actually begging for Remus, toeing off his socks as quick as he could.

Remus Lupin enjoyed the sight of a begging Black all too much, he noticed. “Never seen you like this,” he commented, voice low and rasping against his throat. And Sirius, as proud as he was, held his head high— “But I bet you’ve dreamt of it, Moony,” Remus rolled his eyes and kissed him again, drawing the curtains around them.

“Bit of privacy would be nice, yeah?” All Sirius could do was nod, agree with the boy wholeheartedly. Remus assumed he didn’t want this to end. Sirius simply licked his own lips, and Remus saw them glisten with saliva— not being able to resist. He arched over him, pushing him into the mattress as their lips collided in a clumsy kiss— teeth crashing because, truly, they were rushed and they wanted to get things done already.

Or was that even right?

Soon enough, Remus’ back was against the headboard and the pillows, Sirius arching over, kissing at his neck. The werewolf’s hands were comfortably at Sirius’ hips, fingers tracing lazy circles along his skin and fingering the waistband of the underwear that Sirius wore. While Sirius’ hands explored the mutilations on Remus’ chest and back with fingers that dipped into every silvery scar, Remus’ hands slowly moved upwards, soon fisting Sirius’ hair.

To say that neither of them were extremely aroused would’ve resulted in being condemned to hell for such untruths. Remus, what with Sirius’ lips expertly enclosing around his nipple and biting down gently on it, was very much in a state of particular hardness. He cried out, his hands tightening in Sirius’ hair as he forcefully pulled him up, clashing their lips together again. Remus bit down on Sirius’ bottom lip, tongue invading quickly as his hands pulled at his hair. “I want you to suck my cock, Sirius,” and he didn’t wait for an answer. Remus’ hands pushed Sirius down, face at his abdomen.

And it seemed that Sirius was content to obey the werewolf— he could see the lust that darkened Remus’ amber eyes and he knew that he had to do this, not that he had any objections. “Bet you taste of chocolate,” Sirius said cheekily, his thumbs dipping into the curve by his hip bones, fingers slipping past the band of his underwear, slipping them off slowly.

“You sure you want this Moon—”

“Yes,” comes Remus’ voice, scraping hastily along the word.

Sirius moves Remus’ legs apart and Remus could see Sirius hesitate. After all, Remus knew every one of Sirius’ conquests— even their middle names— and never had Sirius been with another boy. Remus watched him gulp, smirking to himself.

Sirius’ fingers stroked at Remus’ knees for a short moment, his hands steadily moving up to the sensitive skin between his legs. Remus takes a deep breath— this was honestly what he had been waiting for, for a long time too. For Sirius to finally come to his fucking (Remus chuckled a bit at this thought, the pun was hilarious) senses. Finally, Sirius head dipped down, kissing the hair that ran down Remus’ navel. Sirius nipped at Remus’ hips and deep down, Remus knew that Sirius was stalling. That he was nervous.

But his body demanded to be pleased, “Sirius,” he groaned “God damn it,” His mind wasn’t able to form a coherent thought, for as soon as he opened his mouth, Sirius at last tilted his head and pressed his lips to Remus’ cock, giving it various open-mouthed kisses as he moved up and down its length. He then runs his tongue over and around the head, tasting— a sensation that causes Remus’ hands to tighten in Sirius’ hair, one abandoning its post and flying to grip something remotely solid— the pillows, the bedpost, anything.

Sirius liked what he was seeing beneath his hooded lids, seeing Remus react in such a way… It urged him on, and he took as much of Remus as he could in his mouth. Remus couldn’t help his hips rocking forward at that, he couldn’t keep the long moan slipping from his throat. Sirius wasn’t all too talented at it, Remus winced at the very slight scratch of teeth, but Sirius made it up with a very muffled ‘sorry,’ and a few extra bobs of his head— only making Remus’ hips move with Sirius’ lips.

As Sirius’ lips dragged up and away, Remus whimpered, his hips moving with him and Sirius all too happy to have Remus’ body begging that way. One of the pureblood’s hands was at the base of Remus’ cock, moving up and meeting his lips with every bob of the head. He hummed, his lips slipping away from Remus’ cock to kiss at the underside, humming against the touch of skin. The vibrations travelled over Remus’ skin, sending hot currents across his flesh.

Sirius’ hand moved up in very small strokes, meeting at his lips every time— there is nothing but smooth warmth and twirling tongue on Remus— there’s nothing he’d rather have. With each movement, Sirius took him a little further. Remus gasped at the feeling— he felt his throat working around him as he swallowed around his cock. Remus’ head fell back and his legs gave, falling apart widely. A pose that was all too easy to understand— he wanted this. He wanted more. Remus knew this, of course Remus knew this about himself. This was what he wanted. This was—

Heaven. A tight feeling was welling up in his abdomen. His breath was becoming more and more ragged, heat spread across his body— from his head to his toes. Sirius could tell, Remus saw it in his eyes. The pureblood’s free hand dipped, kneading at Remus’ balls with his fingers, the touch sends his breathing into a frenzy— all that can be heard are sloppy slurping and half-gasps, moans of Sirius Black’s name over and over. Remus’ hand— the one that had grasped the pillows and headboard— glided to Sirius’ shoulder, settling there with a grip that was tight enough to bruise.

Remus, when he realised that it was him making the choked pleas and the gasping sounds, instantly reels himself in, bucking against Sirius’ mouth and fucking it as he thought it should. Sirius sucked harder and harder, grey eyes flashing up to the amber with the glint of a challenge. The heat in his abdomen grew, and the orgasm was ripped from him, the slight challenge in Sirius’ grey eyes enough to have him arch off of the bed and his vision go white as ecstasy takes its time to pull a long moan out of him.

He was panting, chest heaving up and down as Sirius knelt up, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. “Decent, yeah?” Sirius asked, leaning forward and nudging at Remus’ nose with his own, “Best blow you’ve ever got, right Remus?” He asked, winking.

And Remus, in the same cheeky manner, shook his head, “I’ve had better,” a flash of disbelief crossed Sirius’ face. “Sirius Black doesn’t seem to be perfect at everything,” the werewolf said as he pushed himself up off of the pillows, and they fall together in a distinct mess of lanky limbs and hurried kisses.

They landed and Sirius was on his back, Remus leaning over him in the most threatening manner. A feral smirk spread itself over Remus’ lips, and within three seconds, Sirius’ boxers were on the other side of the room— cast away. Here, they weren’t needed in the least. The werewolf’s hand curled around Sirius’ cock, slowly pumping as he leant forward, chapped lips ghosting over the pureblood’s smooth ones— leaving Sirius moving towards a touch that was gone the moment it came. Sirius thrusted against the hand, but all sensation disappeared.

Remus stopped, smiling at Sirius’ desperate and whining whimpers. He pulled Sirius legs up, looking into the grey eyes and nodding slowly, the challenge was now in Remus’ eyes— a challenge that Sirius wanted all too much to be a part of. He paused everything for half a second, taking in the sight before him. Sirius’ lips were swollen and pink, moist and gasping for breath. His grey eyes were clouded with the same lust that Remus was feeling. The pale skin…

Oh, this is to be a great sight to behold when truly unhinged, thought Remus.

He settled himself between Sirius’ creamy thighs. Remus pressed his fingers to Sirius’ lips, “Suck them. Make them very wet,” confusion came over Sirius’ face, but he did just as told. Fingers were taken in his mouth and a tongue rolled around them— why did Remus find that so damn hot? The movement echoed the way Sirius’ pelvis drove against Remus’, their erections rubbing together. “Stop,” Remus ordered with great difficulty and little air in his lungs, pulling his fingers back and then kissing Sirius, hard and quickly. “Good boy,” he whispered to Sirius, teasing and winking.

His fingers pressed against the clenched circle of Sirius’ entrance and he could hear Sirius draw in a deep breath. Remus shushed him with a kiss, a finger forcefully entering. Sirius’ pelvis arched up a few inches, encouraging another finger— Remus forced another in, a whimper leaking from the corner of his lips at the sheer tightness of Sirius. Another finger and a few more moments of Sirius’ delirious moaning, and Remus had found it. That bundle of nerves that caused Sirius to buck up off of the bed. His fingers slipped out, and Remus’ throbbing cock prodded at the entrance, ready.

Sirius shifted, urging Remus to enter him, “Do it, Moony,” he dared, propping himself up on his elbows— seeming all too composed for someone who had just been writhing because of three fingers. Remus didn’t mention this, he only leant forward, capturing the smooth lips with his own, and pushing himself in quickly.

The pureblood’s first movement is to gasp into Remus’ mouth, hands clutching at the werewolf and making a fist in his hair, “I hate you,” he moaned, making Remus kiss him again and again, chuckling softly. He kept still for a few moments, letting Sirius get used to it. Sirius nodded, “Jesus bloody fuck, would you move already?” He demanded breathlessly. “You’re a bossy one,” Remus said softly, kissing at his neck.

Sirius wanted him to move, and so he did. He began to pull out, leaving completely— only to push himself in again, relishing in the sound of Sirius’ moans. Remus told Sirius to relax as he rocked his hips back and forth, groaning with every thrust. Sirius’ hands continued to grip at Remus’ body, pulling them close, hissing for Remus to go faster, make it hurt, he commanded. Remus smirked, biting down on Sirius’ shoulder and slamming into him again and again, his cock crashing into his prostate— Sirius writhing there, clutching onto Remus. Every time that Remus pulled back, Sirius clenched, almost pulling him back in.

The tightness was returning, the bundle of heat at the base of his abdomen. Sirius was tight and glorious and gods the demands coming out of his mouth? Begging to be fucked, begging to be ridden hard, Remus never knew that Sirius wanted him this badly. The pureblood cried out, one hand letting go of Remus and snaking around his own cock, stroking up and down. One of Remus’ hands joined Sirius’, stroking the pureblood’s hard cock together. Sirius’ head lolled back, moans leaking and filling the room, “Fuck Moony, fuck meeee…” He begged, and Remus moved harder and harder, the stroking becoming more frantic.

Sirius pulled himself up again, an arm wrapped behind Remus’ neck and Sirius made their lips clash together, groaning into his mouth as his body completely tensed. Together, they pushed and ground against one another, riding out their earthshaking orgasms. They saw white and their bodies weren’t in their control any longer. Sirius’ moan came in the form of Remus’ name, an that set Remus off. The thick ropes of come covering both of their abdomens.

They were left panting, Remus’ body on top of Sirius’, who promptly shoved him off, “You’re crushing me, Moony,” he grunted, unable to move the werewolf away too much, for he missed the warmth and decided to lay by him still.

Remus’ chest was heaving and he rolled onto his stomach, “Best. Ride. Ever.” He groaned, pushing himself up to sit. Sirius saw this and purposefully sprawled himself over Remus’ lap, “Oh, Remus!” He cried out, “Oh, Remus!—” That time it was louder, cut off by the werewolf’s hands covering his mouth. “Would you kindly shut it?” He said, chuckling and shaking his head.

Sirius pushed away his hands. There hadn’t ever been a time where he was dominated in that way. There was rarely a time where he was dominated in any way. He looked up at Remus, “So, when are we doing that again?” He asked, grey eyes winking.


End file.
